The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Rashida Clendening
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on October 15, 2013. ---- Rashida Clendening is a voice actor who voiced Tavia in The Walking Dead Video Game DLC 400 Days. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Tavia in The Walking Dead Video Game? I auditioned for it through my talent agency, Stars, The Agency. I remember distinctly being touched by the humanity that was present in the writing. I auditioned for some other characters as well, and one of them even made me cry. It really makes a difference feeling connected to the characters and the script. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? Only watched the show a few times prior, so no I didn't have a favorite character. TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Tavia? She has a clarity about who she is and what she's here to do and she's a "pull-no-punches" kind of a woman, often I am that way too. What you see is what you get. Most of my friends would agree, I am also very animated. See what I did there? TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? Interestingly possibly to those outside of the VO industry, although you see the final game with all of the characters together, most of the scenes are recorded separately. So I rarely SEE or MEET any of my co-stars in the game. But since a lot of us are here in the Bay Area and we have our recording sessions at the same studio, I did get to run into the fantastic Adam Harrington and say howdy, which is always nice. These days, it can be a surprisingly solitary job. It wasn't like that when I began 16 years ago. For the most part, I do a majority of my auditioning at home in my studio and then the work itself is with a small team from Telltale (who are absolutely amazing at what they do too!) TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? Again, I really appreciate how great the writing is, so it was all quite enjoyable. There was a moment that I felt like the choices the characters had to make really emulated my own daily life. When several of the group DO decide to go with her and are seeking some kind of security in that choice and they ask her, "How do we know this will work out?" and my favorite answer of hers is "You don't." If Tavia represented a part of my psyche, she'd be like the mama-bear or big sister who's judgement I'd just have to trust, especially when I'm not sure what's best to do. Fascinatingly enough, I've had to work with that part of me a lot this year. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate'' ''it very much. Thank you Walking Dead Wiki team and all those who reached out about my role in the game! I'm honored to share my experience and here's to more game playing! Joyfully, Rashida Clendening, Voice Talent, Stars Agency. Category:Interviews